scifixoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Eidelons
The Eidelons were a species of sentient, empathic humanoids from the depths of the Uncharted Territories. They shared a very similar appearance to humans and Sebaceans, save for the intricate grooves on their faces. Some of these grooves actually went much deeper into their flesh, allowing them to reveal a second set of eyes and a gland which held much of the psionic energy housed within an Eidelon. Their hidden gland which, when consciously activated, created an energy field that calmed anyone within it. This allowed the Eidelons to create peaceful treaties, by using this field to create reasonable negotiations. In order to activate this gland, the Eidelons needed to expose it -- opening their face. This empathic, pacificistic power was truly the greatest asset of the Eidelons, and made them both widely respected and widely hated. History The Eidelons originiated on Arnessk, developed space travel and went on to create peace throughout much of the Uncharted Territories, but found maintaining it was next to impossible. They also found they needed guards to protect them from factions who truly did not want to be at peace. In order to accomplish this, the Eidelons sought a species that they could genetically modify -- and selected humans. They abducted a number of humans and engineered them into Sebaceans. They formed the Peacekeepers, and the Sebaceans who filled its ranks became the Eidelons trusted acolytes. Roughly 20,000 cycles later, an unknown enemy of the Eidelons released the Darnaz Triangle on Arnessk. The priests, masters of the pacificistic abilities of the Eidelons, managed to place themselves and their temples in temporal stasis. The remaining Eidelons fled, forming a secret community on Qujaga. Over time, these survivors lost the knowledge of how to wield the pacifistic and psionic powers. Meanwhile, the Peacekeepers attempted to continue their mission of enforcing peace -- but without the aid of the Eidelons, they could only do so through military force. When the Darnaz Triangle was reactivated by John Crichton, Chiana, and Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis the Eidelons of Arnessk were finally released. 12,000 cycles had passed but Jool remained on Arnessk to help them acclimate to the new age. Before long, Moya's crew uncovered the Eidelons of Qujaga as well -- although this was entirely incidental. These two events did, however, bring the Eidelons to the attention of the Scarrans. In the midst of the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, the Eidelons found themselves under threat of annihilation once more. Stark was able to reawaken their long lost abilities, and John Crichton was able to force the Scarrans and Peacekeepers to agree to negotiations. With the help of the Eidelons, peace was established. After the war ended, the Eidelons sought to redevelop the full extent to their abilities and to rebuild their fallen civilization. Stark aided in this, though he had lost his own abilities, by bringing the surviving Eidelons to Delvia. The Delvians helped the Eidelons to harness their powers, and later helped empower the Dej-Wah that repelled the Kkore from the Uncharted Territories. After the Peacekeeper Reformation, the Eidelons resumed negotiating peace treaties and mediating between warring factions. After the Peacekeepers aligned with the United Federation of Planets, an Eidelon was selected as the primary representative of the faction. During the fall of the Federation, and later -- during the reign of the Imperium of Man -- the Eidelons were considered an adversary of human expansion and were forced into hiding. Notable Eidelons * Caa'ta * Muoma * Pikal * Yondalao Source The Eidelons are seen in Farscape. Category:Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Ancient Species Category:Psionic Species Category:Humanoid Species Category:Uncharted Territories Species Eidelons Category:Uncharted Alliance Species